A Begging and Berserk Instinct
by The Crystal Pen
Summary: After acquiring the Berserker dressphere, Rikku falls into trouble when she can't get out of Berserk mode until she lets out some steam. It's up to Gippal to help her out of her predicament. Adults Only.


**Summary: After acquiring the Berserker dressphere, Rikku falls into trouble when she can't get out of Berserker mode until she lets out some steam. It's up to Gippal to help her out of her predicament.**

 **The Making of: So this was an idea I've had for a year or two now. The Berserker was one of my favorite dresspheres when I was a kid. (Fun fact: Final Fantasy X-2 was my first Final Fantasy game.) I originally imagined the Berserker to be Yuna but then quickly changed characters to Rikku and the original setting was on Mt. Gagazet. It was supposed to be about a myth of wild girl up in the mountains and Gippal going up there to go investigate for some reason lol but that was dumb and made no sense plus it would have been extremely rude and disgraceful to do such dirty acts on that holy mountain. So the setting was changed to Macalania and I eventually pieced this together. So yeah, two years of mild thought to make this. Enjoy!**

 **Also, I haven't played this game in a while so if anything is wrong, please forgive me. And this is my first mature het ever so it may not be that good.**

* * *

It's been two days after a large group of fiends attacked Lake Macalania, ransacked O'aka's travel agency and murdered an innocent Al Bhed. The Gullwings helped O'aka clean up the mess left behind and he let them stay the night at his inn for a bargain fee. Now that the fiends in the area were gone and a grave was dug for the fallen man, the Gullwings were ready to continue on their journey to Bevelle. The trio set off once again back to Macalania Woods.

Rikku stared sadly at the newly acquired dressphere they obtained from the unknown Al Bhed man. She hadn't known him personally but he was the same as her and she felt upset she couldn't defeat the fiends faster to help him. She shook her head, trying to cheer herself up. This wasn't the first death she's seen after all. Death in Spira was too common, especially for an Al Bhed. The most she could do was honor him. He had given her this dressphere called the "Berserker" and she will honor it and wear it proudly on the battlefield!

Rikku installed the dressphere into her garment grid and activated it. Yuna and Paine couldn't help but stare at the now beastly looking girl. Rikku wore a white leather and leopard print bikini top and bottom. She had a red ribbon belt around her waist and heavy looking blue shoulder pads with matching horns on each side and a blue headband with a single golden curved horn on her left side. She had clawed leopard print gloves with blue fur lining and her only accessory, a white, beaded necklace and orange whisker markings on her face and sun markings on her legs.

"Hey... I look neato," Rikku smiled, turning her head to look at her new outfit from every angle, "I feel pretty strong too!"

"You look like a wild animal," Paine commented, raising an eyebrow at the odd dress.

"It looks like you're ready to play fetch!" Yuna joked and Paine let out a small chuckle.

Rikku's cheeks changed to a light red color and she squealed, "Hey! That's not nice!"

"Just a joke, Rikku," Paine chuckled, turning to leave the clearing to continue on through the woods. "Come on, let's go find some fiends and see what you can do."

They all quickly learned that the berserker dressphere was extremely useful. Rikku was suddenly very powerful, quick, agile, and durable. The only downside seemed to be the defenses and the fact that the berserker dressphere wasn't made to fight against magical fiends but that hardly stopped Rikku from destroying everything in her path.

"You're making duck soup out of all these fiends, Rikku!" Yuna complimented grabbing her cousin's clawed hands in delight.

"Haa, duck soup is so weird, Yunie," Rikku grimaced, "But you're right! I am pretty powerful now! I can take on anything!" She began modeling and striking invisible enemies as Yuna cheered her on.

"You are powerful in this form against physical fiends," Paine chimed in, "But not so much the magical ones."

Yuna hummed and nodded, "She's right. You are strong but magical fiends do have an advantage. Maybe you should change your dress to something more suitable."

Rikku gaped at her friends, she couldn't believe they didn't think she was strong enough! After she just took down nine fiends! Change her dress? When she was already so powerful? How could they ask her to sabotage herself in battle? No, they were her friends, her teammates, her family. They were just testing her strength and she would show them what she could do. She would show them her strength by defeating every fiend in the area. There would be no fiends in the area when she's done with them.

Resolution in mind, Rikku stood straight, striking her fist into a tree, the leaves of it shaking and falling above them, "I'll show you how strong I can be! I'll extinct every fiend in the area, alone!" With that vow, Rikku ran deep in the Macalania woods. She jumped and swung herself through the trees, faster and farther until she couldn't hear her teammates calls anymore.

Her claws twitched with each step, anxious to find her first fiend in the area. Eventually, she did find something to fight but she soon wished she wasn't alone to fight against it. Before her floated a single Amorphous Gel. The large thing had spotted her quickly as it began advancing towards her. She jumped away from it and placed her hand on her garment grid to change into her black mage dress but then she thought of what Yuna and Paine had said.

They didn't believe she was strong enough to fight. They had ignored her previous nine wins. They didn't truly believe she was strong or that she could fight. But she'll show them. She was strong and could beat anything.

Rikku removed her hand from her grid and got into her battle stance. She could take this thing on alone. She will show Yuna and Paine her tenth win and against an Amorphous Gel no less. Something that she was at a "disadvantage" against. She'll show them.

The creature struck at her and Rikku's rage engulfed her until she only saw red.

After a long while, Yuna and Paine had managed to find Rikku. She was fighting against an Amorphous Gel and she looked worse for wear. The two girls glanced at each other and jumped from their spot to help their younger teammate.

Yuna quickly changed into a black mage and Paine into a gun mage, the two quickly defeating the creature, it's pyreflies fleeing to the sky.

"What was that Rikku?" Paine growled at their teammate, "You can't go running off like that! Aren't we a team? You can't just go doing things alone just because you didn't like what we said!"

Yuna stood silently as Paine yelled at her cousin. Paine was only worried for their teammate and this was how Paine showed she cared. She turned her attention to Rikku, her back was facing them and Yuna could tell by how she was crouched low to the ground that she was in pain. She grabbed an x-potion from her bag and approached the shaking girl.

"Rikku? Are you alright?" She asked hesitantly, Rikku was a sensitive girl after all. "I have an x-potion here for you. You look like you need it."

Rikku didn't respond. She was still crouched and she was shaking terribly. Yuna glanced worriedly and Paine who looked confused and angry about being ignored.

Yuna called out her cousin's name, gently placing her hand on her shoulder when Rikku suddenly snarled and jerked away. The blonde turned around to face the other two and Yuna and Paine gasped in shock.

Rikku was snarling at them, face contorted with anger, her eyes bloodshot and almost glowing red. The once tame orange whiskers on her face were now a bold jagged blood orange color. She barred her fangs at them as she got into an offensive position, ready to attack.

Yuna and Pained glanced at each other hesitantly, nodding slowly to each other. Paine slipped off to the side and Rikku hissed at her before seeing Yuna moving off to the other side. The two girls were surrounding her, they were going to corner her, and dominate her but Rikku wouldn't let them!

She hissed again and swiped warningly at Yuna. The ex-summoner avoided her hand in time but dropped the potion she had in hand. Rikku took advantage of the clumsy fingers, swiping the bottle and drinking the contents quickly. She finished the drink with enough time to just avoid Paine coming in from behind.

She kicked the older girl away to give herself space. She was so angry at what they had said about her strength and how they humiliated her by defeating that fiend. She would honor her people and she would show it by defeating every fiend in the Macalanian Woods! Then everyone will see how strong Al Bhed are! How strong she was! She'll show them all!

The berserker gave a final low hiss to her teammates before running off deeper into the woods.

Yuna and Paine chased after her for what seemed like half an hour but were unable to keep with the agile girl. The duo tried everything for the next two days to rescue Rikku but failed every time. They asked the Guado for help but they didn't help much at all.

On the second day, the girls contacted Buddy, Brother, and Shinra about the situation and asked for help. They all suggested a different plan on capturing Rikku and on the third day when the girls tried them, all of their plans had failed. Though Shinra's plan was the best so far by suggesting placing commspheres everywhere until they find her. That is until Rikku found them and destroyed them.

On the fourth day, Brother and Buddy had asked a few of their Al Bhed friends the best way to trap a wild fiend without killing it. But even the Al Bhed's plans weren't all too well thought out and failed before they began. Yuna and Paine were getting more worried, anxious, and exhausted with each passing day and slowly, they were becoming increasingly annoyed with this cat and mouse game.

It seemed on the fifth and sixth day, it was almost like a game to the Al Bhed. They seemed like they were trying to help with but some ideas were just too ridiculous to try. At this point, the remaining Gullwings were exhausted trying to help their friend. She just wouldn't stop fighting and running away from them and the remaining Gullwings were out of ideas.

It was both a shock and a blessing to both Yuna and Paine when no other than Gippal, the leader of the Machina Faction, arrived on the seventh day. The two were at the entrance to the Macalanian Woods planning their next move when he arrived.

"Yo, Gullwings, heard you've been having trouble with a fiend around here," Gippal chuckled, lifting an arm in greeting. The girl's looked like a complete mess! Their hair wasn't combed, their clothes looked dirty and they had tired circles underneath their eyes. Whatever this fiend was it sure was giving them trouble.

"Wait a second... one... two..." Gippal trailed off, counting the two girls again. Where was...? "Hey, where's Rikku?"

At that, Paine took long strides toward him and Gippal flinched by habit as he'd been subject to her wrath before. "It's about time you get here," She snarled. "Rikku likes to go deep in the woods, the lake, and near the Calm Lands. She stays away from Bevelle. She's slippery and quick, so she will avoid you every chance you get."

Gippal blinked in confusion, "O...kay? Why are you telling me this?" He asked. He just wanted to know where she was, not her favorite places.

"We've been running around this damned place for a week now," Paine growled in annoyance. "Yuna and I are going to rest on the Celsius. When you find Rikku, bring her there."

"But... what? What's wrong with Rikku?" Gippal asked again.

"She's your problem now," Paine dismissed him. "Yuna, come."

Yuna who had yet to say anything looked like she wanted to protest but then closed her mouth deciding to follow Paine instead. She bowed and offered Gippal a sheepish but tired smile. "Thank you for helping Gippal. We really appreciate it."

"W-wait! I didn't sign up for this! Where's Rikku?!" Gippal yelled after them however it didn't stop the duo from walking away from him.

Gippal let out an exasperated sigh before deciding to walk into the woods to find Rikku. Just what was going on with the Gullwings? There were too many questions to ask and no one to answer them. Well, Gippal was stubborn and selfish so the quicker he found Cid's girl, the better.

He had been on his way over to Bevelle when he overheard some of the Al Bhed discussing ways on how to capture a fiend alive. He didn't pay too much attention until he heard it was the Gullwings who needed the help. The thought of seeing a certain blondie tempted him enough to skip heading over to Bevelle on his airship to meet with his former teammates and take a land detour through Macalania instead. Of course, he just wanted to have a bit of fun and get away for a bit from the hecticness of Spira currently happening.

Gippal soon found himself deep in the woods. He'd decided not to take the Milky Way High Road first. He wasn't sure if he was going in the right direction but he'd eventually find out. A few more minutes of walking through the beautiful woods he found her. He'd recognized that canary yellow hair color anywhere.

"Hey! Rikku!" He called out stepping closer to her. He took a step back when she turned around and snarled at him. He gasped as he took in her outfit and appearance. She looked savage and angry and... pretty damn hot.

"Whoa, what's with the outfit Rikku?" He laughed at her, "You going to an animal costume party around here or something? Because you'd win!"

She didn't like his joke apparently. The younger girl ran at him and he only had half a second to avoid her clawed fist. "Whoa, sorry, sorry!" He apologized avoiding another strike. And another. She relentlessly strikes at him and Gippal narrowly avoided her blows. Soon his shock turns to frustration as she doesn't let up. He grabs her arms in defense but Rikku has some strength now and releases herself from his grip. She aims for him again and he swings a fist at her by reflex, his fist meeting Rikku's face and she stumbles back.

Gippal stares at her in shock and guilt. He hadn't meant to hurt her but before he could apologize again, she runs off.

"Hey wait! Don't go! Come back!" Gippal yells after her. She continues to run and he chases after her. He is lead deeper into the forest, following her harsh turns at every corner, avoiding every shrub and tree branch. "Rikku! Please! There's a dangerous fiend around here, you know?!"

But Rikku doesn't listen and eventually, he loses her but several fiends in the area have taken notice of the commotion and advance towards him. The Machina leader is not concerned, summoning his weapon and steadying himself, defeating the various fiends easily.

He had lost Rikku but he wouldn't stop searching for her. The least he could do now was get rid of some fiends in the area. He slashes and bombs them easily taking them out of the game, unaware of the jade spiral eyes watching his every move from the trees.

* * *

An hour later, Gippal finds Rikku again. She's near the Milky Way High Road and eating some fruit from a bush. He couldn't help but stare at her lips as they press together and her pink tongue runs over them while she eats.

She looked so beautiful simply eating fruit and a ray of light hitting her perfectly making her glow. Her new dressphere gave her an annoying personality but there was a certain charm to it. She bends over, reaching for more berries, but also giving him a nice view of her bum.

Gippal quickly turns away to give her some privacy. But he didn't stop thinking of those perfectly tanned mounds, hidden by white leather panties. It's been two years since he's last touched what was hidden behind them. He glanced back over to Rikku only to quickly looking away again. Her bottom was raised high in the air for anyone to look at and she gently swayed her hips while she bent herself lower to the ground to get at more berries.

Gippal closed his eyes, unhappy with what she was unknowingly doing to him. Two years since he last had a taste of her and he really wanted a full course meal right now. 'No, no think of something else,' he thinks to himself. 'Codes to the machina. Magnets. Le'Blanc flirting with Nooj...' Slowly, his breathing returned back to normal. Good, very good.

He steadies himself before giving into temptation once more, turning to watch Rikku eat more berries. Except she isn't eating berries anymore. She isn't near the bushes anymore.

Panic overwhelms him as he stands from the bushes. He had just found her and now she was gone again? A small color of yellow coming from behind the bushes catches his eye. Rikku was on her knees and facing him, the bushes were low so her head came to his waist and she had a perfect view of his chub.

She startles him when she presses her nose against his crotch and takes a long sniff. Gippal blushes in slight embarrassment, unknowing of what to do. She continues to sniff at him while staring into his eye. His hand moves and that alarms her and she escapes. Yeah, this dressphere was too unpredictable and annoying, he thinks.

* * *

He finds her yet again when he hears her fighting some fiends. He stares in awe at her raw power. She easily tore apart elemental and physical fiends one by one. Her speed, fluidity, and flexibility were a marvel to look at. Her body twisted elegantly and the force of her attacks made her muscles harden beautifully. He sat on a fallen tree branch watching her defeat fiends left and right for what seemed like hours.

After defeating around twenty fiends an Amorphous Gel appeared suddenly. Gippal knew he had to join in, the thing had a heavy resistance to physical attacks and in Rikku's current state, she didn't stand a chance. Hell, he wasn't sure even with his help they'd be able to beat the thing.

He had barely made it to the fiend when the thing squished Rikku and she was left on the ground trying to get up. He stood in front of her and unloaded his weapon. It was going to attack again and he readied himself aiming a Mortar attack at it. It struck a critical hit and he took advantage of its stun working quickly to pick up Rikku and carry her to safety.

* * *

He took her to a very beautiful spring he found near Bevelle a while back. The woods seemed like it welcomed them when they arrived with pyreflies ovetaking most of the area, dancing and glowing like the stars in front of them. The large spring glittered with reflections of the creatures, the stars, and the twisted trees before them.

He gently put the groaning girl on the ground floor and placed her head on his lap, giving her a spare hi-potion he always carried. Rikku denied it at first but eventually gulped down the entire vial. He sighed in relief and faced forward towards the spring, allowing the young girl time to recover. Eventually, she followed his gaze.

It was lovely. The crackles of the forest, the buzzes of the insects, and the small splashes of the aquatic life in the spring calmed the area. The air was crisp and quiet and the earthly damp smells relaxed them. Pyreflies continuously danced giving anyone who watched a beautiful spectacle.

Rikku looked up at Gippal when she felt him place his gloved hand on her shoulder. His eyes were distant as he continued to be entranced by his surroundings. She kept her eyes on him as she studied his lips, eye and eyepatch, jaw, and chest.

Gippal was a strong Al Bhed. He was strong, intelligent, funny, and kind. He would absolutely be a perfect mate for her. Animalistic instincts kicked in as soon as he appeared before her. His musky smell attracted her and he had proven himself well on the battlefield. She knew he wanted her; the tension between them was too obvious for anyone to ignore and she knew he would take her and fuck her hard. She had smelt his want whenever he was near her. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time he had after all.

Sensing he was being stared at, he looked down at the girl on his lap and held his gaze with her own. Glittering jade spiral eyes stared into his own and the two hypnotized one another for what seemed like an eternity.

Rikku broke the trance first, her heavy clawed hands stabilizing herself on his shoulders as she straddled him. "Rikku...?" Gippal asked slowly, unsure if he wanted what he thought was about to happen.

The blonde girl purred and leaned against him, almost pushing him down but his hands kept him steady by pushing against the ground. Gippal's heart pounded loudly against his chest. Rikku's hypnotizing jade eyes were stealing his breath away. Her soft breaths whispered against his lips, teasing them as she slowly inched forward. Her lips were only a second away from his... and he responded by turning his head.

"No... Rikku," He started, "This isn't right. You aren't yourself right now. It's obvious this dressphere has been controlling you for days now. We need to change you out of this dress." He looked back at her to see her reaction and she looked disappointed and upset.

Then she looked angry, red eyes glaring at him in fury.

The look startled him so much it was easy for Rikku to wrestle him to the ground. The action knocked the air out of him, leaving him breathless and in shock. He managed a gasp but that too was stolen from him when Rikku straddled him roughly. Her powerful form held both of his arms above his head as she kissed him roughly.

Her sharp teeth bit at his lips, making him gasp and allow her entrance into his mouth. Her tongue entered his mouth and encircled and mapped the area, occasionally sucking at his tongue. The Leader couldn't believe sweet Rikku would do something like this. He was usually the rough one after all. It must have been the dressphere's effect on her. It was making her savage, powerful, impulsive, and dominating and... he was starting to enjoy it.

Her crotch rubbed against him roughly and he groaned into the kiss. He tried moving to touch her but she didn't allow him to move a muscle. The feral girl removed her mouth from his, allowing him to breathe for the first time. She roughly yanked his hair making him groan in more pain and placed her mouth on his neck. She sucked him so roughly that it nearly made him dizzy.

"Ri-Rikku..." He moaned in pain. She responded by rolling hips against him a few more times and he felt like he would go insane from the teasing. He wanted nothing more than to break out of Rikku's hold, grab her, and fuck her roughly on the ground floor. Another bite on his neck was all it took. He rolled to the right then left, using his knees to break out of her hold.

The action caught Rikku off guard and she fell face first to the ground. Gippal moved quickly, forcing her head against the ground and pressing himself against her raised ass. The berserk girl growled angrily at this, straining against his hold and attempting to break free by flailing her appendages. Gippal caught one arm, twisting it behind her back painfully and roughly rubbed against her cheeks, her whimpers soon becoming small moans.

Gippal stopped himself after a few more thrusts against her. This wasn't right. Rikku didn't know what she was doing. He needed to get her out of this cursed dressphere. He stiffly pulls away from her attempting to calm himself down from the situation. His wide eyes raked over her vulnerable body on the ground. Her wide eyes were just as hazy as his, longing for him to return. Small, quick breaths caused her body to rise and fall rapidly. Her arm still in the same position he left it in as if asking him to continue dominating her. Her pert ass still in the air almost begging him to caress it. Her white panties were damp and tight, outlining a set of lips that were ready and waiting for him.

It took a great amount of power to tear his eyes away from the sexy scene. He didn't know where she could have possibly put her garment grid.

"Rikku... please," He begged again, shutting his eyes tightly. If she attacked him again, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself. "I need to find your garment grid. Let me help you."

Rikku wasn't too happy about that. He heard her growl and before he knew it, he was knocked to the ground with Rikku's hands roaming over his body, stripping him of his clothing. She moves him around like a ragdoll as he struggled lightly against her, too conflicted about what to do. Soon he was completely naked before her.

'Oh please, please,' Gippal thinks to himself, hoping for her to do what he thinks she will do or for him to get enough control to stop her he didn't know.

Then she places his girth in her mouth, sucking him whole. He groans and all thought of stopping her leaves him. Bobbing her head quickly and sucking harshly, she's rough with him doing as she pleases.

Soon she stops and she's hovering over him. She grabs tightly onto his member, inserting his penis into herself in one thrust. She growls loudly, her powerful paws on his chest hurt and they leave scratches. She bounces on him, her tits bouncing in sync with her body and seemingly having a hell of a time riding him.

She yanks his hair again pulling him towards and away from herself as she saw fit, howling loudly with each bounce. She moans as she eventually comes. She kisses him once more then begins riding him again.

Gippal is too tired to keep up with her barrage so he allows her to use his body as she saw fit. She grinds, pumps, and thrusts herself on him with such power and speed he was left breathless with almost each insertion. But even though he feels like just a toy he feels true euphoria with the rough treatment. She cums again and her clenching walls are enough to make him spill as well.

Chasing after Rikku had left his stamina at almost nil at this point. His eyes are heavy and his body is already limp against the forest floor. Rikku is still rubbing herself on his cock and he wonders for how long will she continue to use his body after he passes out.

* * *

When he awakens it's still dark out and he feels groggy with a weight on his chest. He looks down to see Rikku sleeping atop his chest. He gently shakes her awake whispering her name.

She awakens soon enough and smiles at him, "Oh, good morning Gippal."

"Rikku..." He hesitates, ready for any reaction, "Are you alright now?"

"Yuppers," She chirps suddenly blushing, looking down at Gippal's naked form, eyes lingering on his biceps. "That dressphere was kinda weird. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't control what I was doing."

Remembering how exhausting it was for her team and him to chase after the girl, he asked, "Is that why you kept running away from your team and me?"

Rikku looked guilty, "Yeah, I was just upset because an Al Bhed died defending himself from some fiends and I was so angry that I just went berserk for a few days..." The girl sat up, placing her hands on his muscular abdomen to push herself up only for both of them to realize their groins were connected.

They both stare at each other in shock and embarrassment. "Well... um... since we're already here... let's have another round?" Rikku asks hopefully.

Gippal hums as he too sits up, "Should we? Your teammates were pretty worried about you, maybe we should go back?" Rikku pouted at the thought and Gippal chuckled, "Well then, if you don't want to, maybe you should beg for me."

Rikku giggles pulling away slowly and both parties whimpering at the feeling of loss on their genitals. Rikku rolled over on her back, spreading her legs so Gippal could see her clearly. She grinned while teasingly running her hands up her thighs. They glided over her inner thighs and over her privates slowly. She made her way over the dips of her hips and brought them closer to the mounds on her chest. She teased herself slowly, Gippal's eyes focusing on her hands the entire time.

Her hands ran over her breasts, massaging them and moaning, squeezing and rolling over her nipples. Her right hand lowered to her dripping lips next, legs spreading wider for Gippal to have a full view. She gently glided a finger over herself then inserted one finger into her hole, slowly pumping it in and out of her and begged: "Oh Gippal, pretty please touch me. Pretty, pretty please fuck me hard like you used to. _Please, please, please_ fuck me super mega ultra HARD until I can't think anymore and your cum covers my body!"

Gippal laughs heartedly, holding onto her knees, "Good pet. You know, you treated me pretty roughly last night. You learned it from me, didn't you? I think I'll have to teach another lesson."

Rikku smiles cutely at him and kisses his nose, "Well I'm a hands-on learner so you'll have to show, not tell." He laughs and guides her head to his erection.

She giggled and licked his head playfully. "That won't do. Open your mouth," He commanded, grinning in anticipation. He could see her shiver, goose bumps appearing on her shoulders. She did as he commanded, gently swallowing him whole and her tongue gently running over his penis. He groaned, thrusting slightly from the action. He grabbed more of her soft but wild hair guiding her head as he thrust forward and backward repeatedly. Rikku was gagging slightly with each thrust, her fingernails digging lightly into his thighs.

He continued thrusting into her before climaxing into her mouth. Rikku tried to move away but he held her against himself.

"Don't spit. Don't swallow. Keep it in your mouth," He groaned. Like a good girl, she nodded and obeyed. He slowly removed his member from her warm mouth. His hand was still tangled in her messy hair. She reminded him of a hamster with how her cheeks were so full.

He chuckled at the comparison, gently wiping away a stray line of his seed from her mouth. Rikku was always the most beautiful person he had ever seen but she still needed to be punished for her actions.

He led her head to the floor where he reminded her of what to do with his seed. He maneuvered her body so now her exposed ass and pussy were showing for him to see. He enjoys the view for a minute, gently running his hands on her ass cheeks and inner thighs, teasing her wet hole occasionally. Rikku's hips are tremmoring by his touches and he's loving it.

He chuckles as he raises his hand and strikes it against her ass. She muffles a shriek through the seed in her mouth before she falls silent. He strikes her again and again, laughing when she covers her mouth with her hands, struggling to contain his sperm in her mouth. He cackles louder when he strikes at her womanhood and she spits out some of his seed through her hands and in front of her. "I said to keep it in your mouth, Rikku," he teases before striking her pussy once again.

Rikku groans and jerks with each strike until she couldn't keep herself lifted any longer and her knees collapse under her. She struggles to breathe through her nose, trying to keep some of Gippal's cum in her mouth. She had accidentally swallowed much of his seed during the spanking.

She felt her weak body being lifted onto the lap of her partner, his hard manhood pressing against her back. He puts his legs in between her legs and puts his feet on hers spreading both their legs wide open so Rikku couldn't close them if she tried. Then he places his hands on her breasts and massages them gently.

"Rikku," He gently calls, and she looks up at him with lust filled eyes, "Open your mouth." She does so and he hums at the small amount of cum in it, twising her nipples painfully as punishment. Rikku shrieks in pain and tries to close her legs but Gippal's positionings made it impossible.

He shushes her and kisses her neck gently, his hands returning to their gentle motions on her breasts. He asks, "Did you enjoy your drink?" She nods quickly. "Good. Swallow." She does so, staring into his eyes the entire time. He holds up two fingers. "Suck." And she does. His hand massaging her breast felt so good she felt herself nearly at her peak.

Gippal pulls his fingers away from her and the hand that was gently massaging her breast grasps her neck firmly. Suddenly, his fingers roughly enter her and he thrusts them harshly and quickly in and out of her. She mewls and suddenly the hand around her neck is tight and constricting. The rough pleasure and suffocation confuse her and she places her hands against Gippal's thighs allowing him to do anything he wanted with her.

The pressure in her head was making her dizzy and the minimal amount of breaths Gippal allowed her didn't help. The heat and pressure her vagina was going through were driving her insane. Her climax was approaching fast but she felt like she would die from suffocation before she could cum. Gippal leans over and harshly bit the back of her neck, driving her over the edge. Gippal's hand over her throat didn't allow for much upper movement and his legs also limited Rikku's convulsing movements as she came, her juices ejecting from her body and covering Gippal's knuckles and their thighs.

Gippal released her neck, going after her nipple and roughly pinched and rolled them, not stopping from thrusting his fingers in and out of Rikku. She was thankful for the air but now that she could breathe again, she could feel all of her senses overwhelm her and she quickly came again, screaming Gippal's name wantonly. After what seemed like minutes of climax, Rikku went limp in Gippal's embrace, panting deeply. Gippal had gotten a lot better in those two years they were apart.

The eyepatched man gently places his hand on her chin and lifts her lips to his for a gentle kiss. Gippal's other hand snakes to her breasts again and she purrs happily when they're gentle again. She runs her hands over his hard abdomen and biceps as wel. The two lost in each other's worlds of touch.

He slowly places her on the ground, using her juices to coat himself and they stare at each other and laugh quietly. As one last quick punishment, he slaps his penis against her pussy and she gasps softly. He kisses her gently before slowly inserting himself in her. She's so wet and she groans and whimpers at the intrusion. Once he's all the way in, he kisses her again and they kiss until Rikku jerks her hips for him to move. He obeys and slowly begins thrusting in and out of her.

She moans with his motions of each thrust. He grabs her legs, throwing one over his shoulder and continues with his humps. They grin at each other, lost in each other's eyes. Gippal places his forehead against hers and kisses her gently, staring at her lovingly. They both see lights and turn their heads toward the lake, neither stopping their gentle movements.

The pyreflies were dancing quickly atop lily pads, the lake, and the trees. They were each emitting a bright beautiful light that made the lake sparkle and glitter. The couple enjoyed the scene while thrusting into each other. Gippal feels himself nearing his edge so he leans forward and kisses Rikku as he ejaculates deep inside her. She climaxes with him, her legs wrapping him closer into her as she does so.

* * *

Hours later, Gippal and Rikku were energized from their sessions. They both bathed and played in the spring, splashing and chasing each other in the waters.

When the afternoon came, they were both content to just sleeping naked aside each other and cuddling, uncaring if anyone saw them.

Suddenly they hear Yuna and Paine calling for them. They rush to put on their clothing, barely appearing decent in time.

"Oh, Rikku!" Yuna rushes to embrace her cousin, "Are you alright? I was so worried."

"Never do anything like that again," Paine threatens her, slapping her over the head.

"Ouch! Hey!" Rikku protests. "I'm sorry, girls." Rikku looks down in shame. "I don't know what came over me."

"Cut her some slack." Gippal interrupts, approaching behind Rikku. "She's safe and better now so that's all that matters now, right?"

"I suppose," Yuna nods slowly, "Well, we should thank you as well Gippal. Thank you for saving Rikku." The ex-summoner bowed lowly to him.

Gippal laughs lowly, "No need to bow, I was more than happy to help." He winks at Rikku.

"Guess we'll never be using that dressphere again," Paine mutters.

"I loved it," Gippal grins at their surprised expressions, "I wish Rikku stayed in that dress longer."

"Shut up," Paine threatens.

Gippal laughs and turns to Rikku, "If I asked you to, would you change into that dress again for me?" The girl gapes and stutters unable to form an answer.

Yuna looks suspiciously at the two, "Rikku? Gippal? Did something happen?"

Rikku suddenly jumps defensively, shaking her hands in denial, "What? No! Nothing happened! Gippal just helped me out!"

"Of course I know how to handle my girlfriend," Gippal interjects teasingly.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Rikku denies, face red with embarrassment. "Let's just go girls! We wasted too much time already! Onward to our next mission!" She begins marching out of the area and Yuna and Paine slowly follow. They disappear from Gippal's sight but then Rikku runs back to him.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him gently. He responds to the kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"When we're done saving Spira, we are going to have a long conversation about us, alright?" Gippal grins.

"After _we_ save Spira," Rikku stresses. "You won't have to do anything. Let the Gullwings handle it."

"I beg to differ, little girl."

"I'm not little!"

"Well, no matter who saves Spira, I'm afraid no one will ever see you again because you'll be locked in my room in Djose once we're official."

Rikku blushes angrily and slaps him lightly. "Humph, we'll see about that." She kisses him once more before joining her team.

Gippal smiles softly watching her leave before making his way to Bevelle. He was most likely late to meet with Nooj and Baralai (again) but he really didn't care at this point. He just hoped Spira is saved soon because he really didn't want to wait another two years to be with Rikku again.

* * *

 **Did you like it? I hope so! I spent almost a month making it and I just wanted it to be over at this point. But I did enjoy the idea of the dressphere "coming to life" and controlling the host. Maybe I might make future one-shot stories about it? Has it been done before? Thank you for taking the time to read this. Good bye~!**

 **(Shoot I never thought of a name for this story.)**


End file.
